The field of the invention is baton holders, or clips, and more particularly, baton clips of the type in which the baton may be removed laterally, or "broken out" of the clip.
Probably the most commonly used type of baton holder is the fixed ring type, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,754. With fixed ring baton holders, the baton can only be removed by drawing the baton out axially. A stopper with a diameter greater than the diameter of the ring is provided on the baton handle to prevent the baton from passing completely through the ring. The axial withdrawal is a relatively slow maneuver, requiring substantial motion to draw the baton.
Other types of baton holders, or clips, are known which allow the baton to be deployed laterally, or "broken out" as it is referred to in the art. Examples of lateral draw clips are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 372,000; 710,236; 969,524; and 4,006,851. Lateral draw clips may employ a closure means in the form of a strap or clasp which prevents the baton from being broken out until the closure means has been released, The closure means thereby prevents the baton from being released from the clip inadvertently, or from being "grabbed away" by an adversary. The aforementioned patents U.S. Pat. No. 710,236 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,851 include such closure means.
Lateral draw clips have an advantage over ring type clips in that the baton is generally held more securely and can be deployed more rapidly. However, when closure means are employed, an extra step is included in the deployment process, e.g. releasing the closure means. Of course, is is possible to release the closure means well in anticipation of baton withdrawal, however such a procedure only mitigates the advantages of the closure means between the time that the closure means is released and the time that the baton is actually drawn. There is therefore a need for a lateral draw baton clip including closure means in which the closure means is easily and simply released essentially simultaneously with lateral withdrawal of the baton.